Respect Our Authority
by squeaken1
Summary: In a world where Cartman and Professor Chaos rule, Kyle and Stan find themselves constantly on the run with a Jewish orphan they took in. It has now been seven years since the Emperors had first taken over, and Kyle has become gravely ill.
1. On the Run

**Chapter 1**

**On The Run**

It had been seven years since that tragic event in South Park. Two forces of evil formed an alliance so powerful, that they easily took grasp of the world. Minorities of all kinds quickly cowered to hidden safe spots, with hopes to never be found. Most were captured. Jews, gingers, Jersey's, Mexicans, blacks and others were sent to concentration camps. However, there was one that was never found. He's been on the run for seven years, becoming the world's most wanted.

That wanted boy, now the age of seventeen, sat by a fire with his hands cupped over his chin. He was lost in thought, wondering where he would travel next. Staying in the same place would be ignorant, as it would lead to his capture and possibly death.

"Hey," a familiar voice murmured, startling the boy.

With a quick turn of his head, the boy jolted to his feet, clutching his fists. His dark green eyes scanned who had stood in front of him: his best friend.

"Sorry, Kyle, I didn't mean to startle you," his friend laughed, placing a worn bag on the ground.

"It's alright, Stan. I'm just used to being over-cautious," Kyle replied, his lips curling into a smile. It quickly faded as he shifted his eyes, as if looking for someone. "Where's Steve?"

"Right here," the voice of an eight-year-old boy chirped, popping out from behind Stan.

Kyle sighed in relief, eyeing the child. "I really think you should stay here with me, Steve. It's not safe out there."

"I'll be fine, Mom I have this hat to hide my hair!" Steve placed his green, gloved hand onto his knitted beanie hat, which rested over his red hair.

"First of all," Kyle breathed, "stop calling me 'Mom'. I'm not your mother and never will be. Call me 'Kyle'. Stan and I just took you in when your _real_ mother died."

"Sorry, bitch, but you're my mom!" Steve blurted, sticking his tongue out.

"Second of all," Kyle growled through his teeth, forcing a smile, "the patrol officers are going to ask you to take off your hat if they catch you."

"I forgot about them, "Steve said, glancing down at his feet. He hadn't seen much of them lately, so he just completely forgot about their existence. In reality, he was fortunate that there weren't many around lately. Nothing is more suspicious than wearing a hat these days.

"The patrol officer around here is Officer Barbrady!" Stan announced. "He's a dipshit! All he ever does is keep yelling at himself for refusing to take off his hat!"

"Didn't you hear the news?" Kyle asked, eyeing his dark-haired friend. "Emperor Fucking Fatass is firing him and replacing him with someone legitimate."

"That sucks ass," Stan commented, looking down at Steve. "Your mother's right. Stay with him." He couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I'm not a fucking mom, Stan!" Kyle yelled, throwing his hat at his friend.

Stan just laughed, tossing the green ushanka back. He just loved teasing Kyle. He loved Kyle in general, but that didn't stop him from fucking around with his super best friend. Most of their days were dull and downright depressing. They needed some fun to lighten the mood, and poking fun at Kyle helped.

"Whatever you say, Kyle," Stan finally said, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"You act like a mom," Steve dryly spat, searching the worn bag Stan had placed down earlier.

"If anyone's a mother, it's Stan. He's more of a sissy than I am!" Kyle scoffed, rolling his eyes. In the back of his mind, he knew they didn't really think he acted like a female. It was all just a joke that started when they first took in Steve. The boy was only one, so he wasn't easy for two ten-year-olds to take care of. Fortunately, Kyle knew a thing or two, due to his younger brother, Ike. He had helped his mother here and there with him, so he ended up taking the 'house-wife' role for quite a while. Stan just wouldn't let it go; he even brought Steve into it.

"Hey, I'm not a sissy!" Stan burst after his brain registered what Kyle had just said.

"Yes you are," Kyle argued back, smirking. "Now go make us some dinner! I'm starving!" Kyle pushed Stan towards Steve, who already had pulled out a few things from the worn-out bag.

"We've got some spaghetti the chef threw out at that Italian place, a bag of chips someone had dropped, and I hunted this squirrel," Steve said, placing the said items on the ground in front of him. "Stan was too much of a sissy to kill it."

Kyle laughed.

"I can't kill a squirrel! It's just a poor, defenseless creature!" Stan whined, trying to explain himself.

"Well, I killed the fucking thing; now you have to cook it!" With little force, the boy picked up the dead mammal and shoved it into the dark-haired teenager's hands.

"Yes, house-wife, make us some dinner!" Kyle sang, smiling widely at his super best friend.

"Fucking bastards," Stan moaned.

* * *

His dark eyes shot down at the man that stood before him. Something in his mind told him that this man knew something, and God damn it, he was going to get it out of him. Even if his theory was incorrect, there would be no time wasted. This man wasn't worthy of this planet, anyway.

"I'm waiting," he growled, cracking his knuckled with his gloved hands.

"I swear, I don't know!" the man cried, kneeling before his fat dictator.

"It's your fucking company; you have to know!" the fat boy spat, placing his hand near his whip, which was attached to his belt.

"But I wasn't there, so I couldn't possibly know! It was my day off!" the man cried once more.

"How does all of the chicken in a KFC go missing within a half hour?" the fat dictator screeched, cracking his whip against the ground.

"Maybe someone stole it? I don't know!" the man cried once more.

With a heavy sigh, the over-weight boy pinched his brow. This was getting him nowhere. "The fucking security cameras didn't show anyone breaking in. The chicken just _magically_ disappeared. Tell meh; how the fuck does that work? What the hell happened here?"

"I can't answer that!" The man swallowed hard, his eyes widening. With great fear, he stared straight at the fat boy dressed in a Nazi uniform. He knew what was coming; he just knew it. If only he knew what had happened that day! "Just spare my life, please! Throw me in jail for a few years!"

Acting quickly, the fat dictator swung his whip at the man, slashing it across his face. Blood gushed out from the strike, causing the poor man to wince in pain.

"I've gotta better idea," the dictator said, his voice becoming dark and cold. With a twisted smile, the young ruler pulled out his handgun. "Good bye, random KFC owner." He pulled the trigger, the fire echoing throughout the building. Without much emotion, he watched his victim fall to the ground in a bloody mess.

"Only a dumbass wouldn't know where all the chicken went."

Suddenly, the doors behind him burst open, his partner in crime charging in. The teenaged-boy held his aluminum helmet as he dashed towards him, wearing a half-panicked expression.

"E-eric!" the boy shouted, stopping at the fat boy's feet.

"What is it, Butters? Can't you see I'm busy?" Eric turned to the aluminum-wearing boy, glaring.

"S-sorry. It's just that the one of our officers said that they found an eye-witness. Apparently the woman claimed to see a boy about seventeen-years-old running out of the KFC with all of the chicken."

"Fuck!" Eric snapped. "Why does Kahl do this to meh!"

"I-I actually don't think it was Kyle, Eric. In fact, there ha-haven't been any sightings of him lately." Quietly, Butters began to knock his knuckles together.

"It had to be Kahl! Remember, he's an evil Jew! They're tricky…" Eric wrapped one of his thick arms around Butters' neck, pulling the other boy in close. "Don't ever trust a dirty Jew."

"Y-yeah. Kyle's an asshole," Butters blindly agreed, glancing at the dead body.

Eric grabbed the other boy's chin, forcing it to look at his face. "Now be a good little Professor Chaos and tell those patrol officers to double their patrols! We need Kahl to be found!"

"Alright, Eric…but can we get an ice cream first?"

The heavy boy sighed. "Sure."

* * *

"I can't believe he got us all of that chicken!" Shelia Broflovski said with glee, chowing down on her share of chicken.

"I know what you mean. My tummy hasn't felt this fed in a while," Carol McCormick agreed, nibbling every last bite off of her chicken bones.

"Well, we can thank our protector," Gerald, Shelia's husband, added. "After all, he's what kept us alive and out of those concentration camps for so long."

"I just wish I knew what happened to Kenny," Stuart McCormick sighed, pulling his two children into a hug.

"I hope he isn't dead," his daughter, Karen, said, eyes tearing.

Kevin McCormick just shrugged, continuing to devour his chicken.

"He's probably with my brother," Ike muttered.

"I hope you're right, bubby. Kyle needs all the help he can get to survive now," Shelia sighed, staring out of the small window in the attic they were all hidden in.

* * *

**I've been wanting to write this for a while. Hopefully I don't get murdered for this fan fiction. Oh well. I'm still gonna write it! Please critique me! Tell me if you like what I've done to the characters. Does anyone seem to be a bit off? How can I improve? Expect more later...and Kenny should appear in the next chapter! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about him! ;D**


	2. Hidden Corners

**Chapter 2**

**Hidden Corners**

The three sets of eyes shifted back and forth as their owners hid behind a brick wall. The streets of the unknown town were quiet and lifeless, the grim atmosphere settling around them. The clouds above brought themselves together, caging the sun away from the earth. Not one cheerful sound was heard; the only sound being the clicks of the heels of the serious-faced officers patrolling the streets.

"Why are we here?" Kyle breathed, making a soft cough. His gloved hands covered his mouth, eyes draining with life.

"Because it's too dangerous to go through the woods," Stan uttered, eyeing the officers carefully as they continued their routes.

"Well, yeah, I know that…but…why are we heading towards South Park? It's suicide, if you ask me," Kyle retorted, coughing once more.

Steve glanced up at his guardians, specifically towards the red-headed one. He had been coughing more and more each day. It may have only been a small cough, but these things could escalate into something severe, especially with winter approaching. And if Kyle did get severely sick, there wasn't much they could do for him, as he was Jewish, red-headed, and Kyle Broflovski. He was the most wanted man with the highest reward for his capture.

Kyle glanced down at Steve, who kept his deep blue eyes upon him. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine. It's just a small cough."

"That's what you say now," Steve uttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, the both of you," Stan interrupted, trying to end what could become an argument. He needed silence if they were to get through this town without notice. His blue eyes shifted once more, noting the perfect opportunity for them to cross the street into the next alleyway. "Let's go," he muttered, grabbing hold of both Kyle and Steve's hands.

The three darted through the street, grasping no attention. It was just as they would've liked it; traveling unnoticed. That was how they survived throughout the years. Sure, they missed their families, but they were in good care…

* * *

Dashing through the streets, a dark figure kept himself hidden in the night. His light, quiet breaths came rapidly, his heart racing. He had his goodies, and he needed to get away quickly. Catching a quick glimpse of his targeted alleyway, the boy darted in, pulling his dark cape over himself to stay hidden. He sat in the shadows, watching the patrol officers scatter the streets. They couldn't find him, not ever. He was Mysterion, after all. Nothing could stop him; nothing ever did his entire life.

As the activity on the streets died down, Mysterion hesitated a second more; just to be sure it was safe to move. Quickly, he glanced up at the ladder above, smirking. Normally, he couldn't reach a ladder so high. However, he had lots of practice over the years, so he became very acrobatic. With a spring to his step, the caped boy leapt up and quickly grasped the first step of the metal ladder. Perfect shot.

"This is just getting easier and easier," Mysterion muttered, smiling to himself.

Without much effort, the boy climbed up the building, until he reached the platform of the fire escape. His eyes shifted back and forth before he jumped through the window. He was inside. The entire wooden hall was warn and old. It was just a shock in itself that people actually lived here. Quietly, he crept across the hall, keeping a hand at the sack he had tied around his waist. When he had reached the end of the hall, he glanced up. The entrance to the attic was impossible to get to for a normal person.

As if out of second nature, Mysterion made a backflip, throwing his hands against the wall while his feet pressed against the opposite one. His thin body now stood horizontally across the hall. Slowly, he shifted his body upward, climbing the high walls. It must've stood at least ten feet. Whoever constructed this room wasn't very clever.

When he finally reached the attic door, he pulled the short draw-string, trying to let the door creek open. He pulled himself up the tiny hole with one hand as he held the ladder in place with the other. When he finally pulled himself through, he pulled the door shut, turning to face the small crowd of people within.

"I've got some food," Mysterion said, tossing the sack towards the youngest girl: Karen McCormick. "As always, share it with each other. It's all I could manage for now."

Karen smiled, pulling out some bread, fruit, and beef jerky. "Where did you get the beef jerky?" she questioned, eyeing her hero.

"Let's just say someone is missing something from their grocery shopping," he admitted.

"Well, thank you so much, Mysterion," Carol said, grabbing some of the food to share with the others.

Mysterion just bowed his head slightly.

"Have you heard anything about my Kyle?" Shelia questioned with concern.

"No, not yet, Mrs. Broflovski. I'll let you know when I hear about him, though."

"He should be fine," Ike uttered. "Kyle knows Cartman well, so he should be able to continue to avoid him."

Mysterion just nodded. "Well, I'll be off. My next target is a McDonald's. I'm gonna try to bring a bunch of their hamburgers for you guys."

"As always, thank you very much, Mysterion," Gerald said, causing the boy hero to roll his eyes.

After a while, the "Thank You"s were a bit irritating. He knew that they appreciated his work, so no thanks were necessary. However, Mysterion just smiled, nodding his head. With that, he swiftly left the building like a smooth ninja. He was out in the open once again.

The boy jumped from the fire escape to the ground without trouble, glancing back and forth at the streets; a couple of men were gasping.

"He's wearing a hood!" one of them cried.

The other lifted his gun and fired like a mad man, sending a few bullets through the boy-hero's chest.

"Y-you…bastards!" Mysterion grunted, falling backwards onto the ground. His hood slipped off of his head, revealing his messy, blond hair.

"Idiot, he wasn't ginger!" the first man roared, smacking his companion with the gun.

"But…he looked suspicious!"

"We just killed an innocent life!" the man huffed. "Well, I guess we should bury the body before we're asked any questions."

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

"Feel my wrath!" the blond emperor commanded with an evil smirk.

"What are you gonna do; snuggle us to death with pillows? Give me a break," a read-head in rags shot, rolling her eyes. She kicked her bare foot against the dusty chamber floors, leaning against the stone walls. No matter how many times this boy tried to strike fear into her heart, she never found a reason to scream. It was pathetic, really.

"Y-You will fear me!" he screeched, pushing his face against the cell bars that separated the two of them. Why wouldn't she fear him? He was Professor Chaos: Bringer of Doom and Destruction. Wherever he went, chaos followed. Was he losing his touch?

"I fear you'll bore me to tears," the girl retorted, yawning.

Professor Chaos made a small frown. "Wh-why won't you f-fear me?"

"Because you wouldn't hurt a fly," she honestly explained. "Cartman would, but you wouldn't. You're just a boy in a Halloween costume. When will you get it?"

"But I'm evil! Professor Chaos needs to be feared by his prisoners!" His pale blue eyes stared down at the woman, catching her cold, hazel ones.

"Look, I know the only reason you have me down here is because you want to practice being bad, but let's face it; you're not cut out for the job. Do something you're good at; be a good person. Bring good into this world. Overthrow Cartman. Be a hero."

He just stared down at his lone prisoner. She read him like a book. He wasn't very good at being evil, he couldn't deny that. But…he had to try. He couldn't give up. Eric was counting on him to be the best villain he could be. There was no way he was giving up on Eric. He shaped the world into a better place. He was riding the world of all the horrible people that filled it. What was wrong with that?

"E-Eric isn't a bad person…He's done good."

"He's killed a countless number of innocent people."

"N-No he h-hasn't…Eric is good…" Professor Chaos didn't want to hear any more of this.

"He captured me because I'm ginger. I'm not a horrible person. I'm good. So are you. Now free us all."

"No!" the boy cried, sprinting out of the room.

* * *

Placing his helmet inside his case, Butters turned to the mirror, staring at his pathetic face. It was full of tears. Wonderful. What kind of leader of the world cries because he didn't like what one of his prisoners said? Boy, he sure was a pussy, just like Eric said. But he was willing to prove that he could be just as bad as Eric was.

_But, why did she say she was captured because she was ginger?_ Butters thought. As far as he knew of, she has murdered her entire neighborhood, including her family. She was a blood-thirsty monster. Maybe she was just messing with his mind. After all, Eric had said that these prisoners were crafty. They would do anything to trick him into turning against his own partner in crime. Besides, they weren't extremely evil. They only wanted to control the world and make it theirs. They wanted everyone to bow down to them…They wouldn't seriously kill anyone. That would be wrong.

Eric entered the room, popping Butters' thought bubble. He wiped his sweaty forehead, taking a deep breath. His dark eyes darted in the blond's direction.

"Hiya, Eric," Butters said with a goofy grin, pressing his lips against Eric's fat cheek afterword.

"Bed, now!" Eric barked, not even acknowledging the kiss from his skinny bitch.

* * *

Stupid titles are stupid. I finally finished it. Now onto the next chapter of _Disobey Disorder_.  
I like how Butters contradicts himself in so many ways. Critique me, please!


	3. The Questioning

**Chapter 3**

**The Questioning**

_ A younger Professor Chaos and Eric Cartman sat on a rooftop, staring down at the town of South Park. Everything was quiet, yet everything was chaotic. Broken glass scattered in front of shops, stop signs folded themselves in odd directions, and so on. The four eyes of the two young boys still scanned the streets below, hunting through the nooks and cranny's for any movement._

_ Silence was their response._

_ "I-I don't think Kyle's here," Professor Chaos murmured, scratching his jaw._

_ "No, he's here. We would've known if he left town already." Eric was determined to find the filthy Jew._

_ A red-headed woman jumped out of a corner and ran through the streets, clutching her infant with all her might. Fright filled her face as she continued onward, unaware of the two sets of eyes watching._

_ "Chaos, we have to capture her!" Eric demanded._

_ "Why? Wh-what'd she do wrong?"_

_ "She, uh, murdered her family and everyone on her street. Right now she's escaping so she can complete her job by killing her own child in a sacrificial ceremony." The brunette's eyes stared up at the sky as he spoke, biting his lips._

_ "How horrible!" The blond's hands masked over his mouth, eyes widening._

_ "And you're gonna get to stop her. Kill that bitch for the innocent lives she's taken! She doesn't belong in our world." Eric shoved a hand gun into the villain's grasp. Their eyes met for a second; Eric's dark grimace into Chaos' worried, pale ones. _

_ "Wh-what about you?" Professor Chaos questioned with grief._

_ "I'm gonna go find Kahl."_

_ Without another word, the fat boy was gone. Professor Chaos was all alone. With regret, he set out to do what he was told; he had to stop this killer, he just had to. He took the elevator down the building and ran after his target._

_ "Stop, you murderer!" he cried, trying to keep up._

_ She didn't even dare to acknowledge him._

_ Chaos kept up his speed, running as fast as he could. He even tried to speed up. This, however, ended with his face to the ground. As the blond fell, his grip tightened around the gun, causing the trigger to go off. The bullet soared through the air and shot directly into the woman's leg. She collapsed, dropping her child next to her._

_ At that same moment, Kyle and Stan came running down the street, the sound of gun shots echoing behind them. They both pulled to a stop and stared at the woman and her child, then at the blond._

_ Professor Chaos tried to sit up, still clenching his gun, and fired it again. This time, the bullet shot up her ass. She screamed in agony as the boys winched at the sight of it. Teary eyed, the woman pushed her child towards the two ten-year-old boys. _

_ "Take….care…of…my…" she breathed before passing out._

_ Stan and Kyle exchanged glances as they could hear heavy footsteps getting louder by the second approach them from behind. Quickly, Kyle grabbed the infant and took off with Stan._

_ Still sitting on the ground, Chaos stared wide-eyed at what had just happened. Not only did he let Kyle get away, but he just shot a woman in the ass. Great._

_ Eric finally caught up to the scene, Stan and Kyle already long gone. He huffed in heavy breaths as he stared at his partner's work. "Good…" he breathed. "you…got….her…" After a few moments of catching his breath, Eric ran down the street in hopes he could find the sneaky Jew and his accomplice._

_ Professor Chaos walked over to the woman and poked her cheek, eyeing her with worry. "A-are you still alive?"_

_ "B-barely…" she choked, surprisingly springing awake._

_ The villain grabbed her arm and dragged her along the street, heading straight for the hospital. "B-by the way, what's your name, murderer?"_

_ "Ana…Malo-…vitch"_

* * *

Butters jolted awake, grabbing at his heart tightly. Boy, it sure has been a while since he's had a dream of that flashback. It was as if his brain was being haunted by his past. What was wrong with what they were doing, though? No one was actually harmed. Granted, they were a bit overboard in the beginning. But hey, they were still learning and figuring things out. A ruler isn't always perfect from the start. Besides, he did take Ana to the hospital.

Sitting in bed, the teen turned to his right, staring at the overweight boy who slept soundlessly next to him. Butters smiled. Why couldn't Eric show his soft, sensitive side to others? Butters quite enjoyed it. Maybe then there wouldn't be so many bad people in the world. Maybe then people would be less tempted to kill, rape, steal, and even kidnap. Maybe a little compassion would rub off into their hearts. Eric would never listen to an idea like this, though. He didn't want anyone to know about their relationship, never mind his kindness.

Hopefully one day the brunette would be willing to share his kindness with the world. With that happy thought in mind, the blond curled up next to Eric's large body, nuzzling himself in. His hand rested on rainbow tag around his neck which read "Property of Eric Cartman."

* * *

Coughing violently, Kyle pulled himself to a stop. He held his hand over his mouth as the coughs rapidly became worse. It was a horrible feeling. Kyle couldn't let Stan or Steve know how horrible he truly felt. They would panic and probably do something stupid to risk their lives for him. He didn't want that. He wanted the two of them to live on and, hopefully, survive this.

"Dude, are you alright?" Stan questioned, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Kyle nodded as he coughed once more. Bloodied mucus spewed out of his mouth and into his glove, showing itself off to the world.

"That doesn't look too good," Steve said, keeping his full focus on Kyle.

"I'm fine, really," Kyle reassured. "It's just a tiny cold. I'll get over it."

"That's what you say now," Steve responded, crossing his arms. "Besides, blood is never a good sign."

"He's right, dude. You should probably need a doctor to look at you," Stan added.

"Yeah, like any doctor is dumb enough to treat Kyle Broflovski. It's my fucking problem, Stan. There's nothing we can do about it." He knew they meant well, but Kyle didn't want either of them to bother. They really needed to stop.

Coughing again, Kyle began to shiver. Was his jacket thinning? The brisk, cold air seemed to have dropped fifty degrees suddenly. As another cough escaped from his mouth, he began to feel light-headed. His vision began to blur. What the hell was going on?

"Kyle?!" Stan's voice echoed faintly.

"Kyle!" Steve's voice chimed in, faintly.

Soon the world around the Jew grew darker and faded away.

* * *

The wonderful smell of Colonel drifted through the air of the dining hall. Being set for two, the table was cramped with buckets of KFC goodies. Anything and everything that could be found at the fast food franchise was scattered all over the wooden table. The two rulers sat across from one another, food towering between them. With ease, the larger one devoured the fried food quickly. Slowly, the skinny one ripped into his chicken.

Keeping his eyes focused on his partner, Butters swallowed hard. There was something on his mind, and he needed to get it out. He wasn't sure how Eric would react and was a bit afraid to find out, but he really had no choice. If he was going to get it out, he had to deal with Eric's bitter attitude.

"Uh, Eric?" he began, catching the attention of his fat partner.

"What?" the brunette asked through his food, swallowing it whole afterwards.

"I-I've got something important I wanna talk about…" The blond's eyes shifted downward as his soft voice continued on. "H-How bad are we?"

Eric stared at Butters, resting an arm against the table. "You're kidding, right? We took over the world and imprisoned people that don't belong in our world. What do you think?"

"I-I know we did that….What I mean is….did we i-imprison innocent lives? A-are some of the people we l-locked away just regular people and not m-murderers like you said they were?"

Sighing, the fat boy stood up, moving towards the skinnier one. He forced the blond to his feet and led him outside. It was a short, quiet trip, but the silence made it feel like an eternity.

"Butters, look around you. See how peaceful South Park is?" Eric gestured towards the town, which contained a few amount of people wandering about. Many guards stood their post, ensuring no crime is committed – and to keep a look out for Kyle.

"W-well, yeah. It's never been this quiet before we took over…." Butters' eyes focused on a couple, who sluggishly walked along the sidewalk. They seemed drained with life, and a bit terrified.

"And the crime rate is super low, did you know that, Butters?" Eric put an arm around the blond's shoulder. "We may be villains, but we're not all that bad. We just wanted to shape the world into our own, right? We made it better. And those that don't want to live in our blissful world get fucked right in the ass when we send them to those God damn prisons!"

"D-do you think everyone's happy?"

"Who cares, it's our fucking world. We do what we want!" Eric smiled at Butters, who forced a weak smile in return.

Something about this seemed questionable to Butters. Maybe Ana was right. But then again, Eric was his only and closest friend and lover. He wouldn't lie to him, right? Why in the world would Eric Cartman deceive him like that and risk their bond?

Just then, screaming could be heard from a distance; it was the screams and shouts of the guards. They grew louder as a pair of footsteps sped up and seemed to approach their direction. Eric put his fat hand against the gun at his belt.

"Wh-what's going on?" Butters thought to himself aloud.

Turning a corner, Mysterion darted towards them, immediately trying to pull to a stop. "Shit!" he uttered.

"Mysterion!" Eric snarled, pulling out his gun and firing. His cold, dark eyes watched as the superhero fell to the ground, dead.

Butters covered his mouth in horror, unable to process what just happened. Did Eric really just kill Mysterion?!

"He's our enemy, remember?" Eric stated sharply, pulling Butters away from the scene.

A clash of thunder roared above, rain drops following after. The small droplets sped up and hit the ground harder, drenching the two boys. It washed away any blood pouring out of the dead superhero behind them.

The couple continued down the sidewalk, back to their dwelling. A guard with a concerned look to his face kept his post as they began to pass. The brunette stopped, facing the guard.

"Jason, go clean up that damn body," Eric ordered, pushing Butters forward with his arm.

"Right away, sir!"

_Maybe Ana was right_, the blond thought, as his mind began to rattle. Something didn't feel right about what they were doing. _She might not be all right, but I have to agree that we're defiantly doing something wrong….I just know it…._

* * *

**Yep. I have a list of symptoms of what I'm going to do to Kyle. I also have a list of things I need to do throughout the fan fiction. Most of it happens more towards the end, though. I may be able to have the first bullet get thrown in soon. I dunno. My guess is that this will be a 10 chapter fan fiction (or close to it). Lets see if I'm right!**


End file.
